My Thoughts on Endermen
by ArthaDemon
Summary: This is not actually a story, but instead my headcanon on the Minecraft Enderman race. This is the thoughts I used on the Endermen in my story, Living with an Enderman. Rated T for brief explanation of Ender reproduction and how it generally works.


_**[Author's Note:: ** These are MY OWN PERSONAL THOUGHTS on Endermen and how they work. These are by no means meant to line up with all the other theories out there. These are my own personal thoughts, partially for my story, "Living with an Enderman" and my own headcanon and itch for world building._

_If these do not line up with your headcanon, please don't crawl up my ass about it. The Enderman is a blank slate. Really, you can do anything with the species you want to. If you don't agree with my theories, fine, but don't harass me about it. _

_This being said, I LOVE world-building and creating creatures and races. I got bored, and decided to add my very own personal creative touch to the Endermen. I love them; Partially because they remind me a bit of my character Erebos. Mostly, though, they're tall, dark, scary, and creepy; and I like tall, dark, scary, and creepy. I liked all the ideas that came to my mind as soon as I saw Endermen in my game. The very first time I saw one in game I was like "Awwww, he's like Erebos!"_

_But then, it attacked me. I was like "NOT LIKE EREBOS BUT THIS THING IS AWESOME!" and thus started my love affair with the species. I personally love my version of them. I hope you like it, too!_

_Enjoy!]_

**Race** – Endermen (They do not call themselves this – they call themselves the Shadowed Ones or the Shadowkin; or at least that is the closest translation that can be figured out)

**Homeworld** – The Endrealm. Called this by humans, the End is said to be the last dimension before the Void. Even lower then the Underrealms. The Ender call their realm Darkworld or Darkrealm.

All energy is drained from the End by the Void beneath; as such Enders have to find Energy Wells, or leave the End to feed. It is now ruled by a ferocious dragon of darkness and void, known as the Enderdragon. It's presence has made the Ender more aggressive and paranoid, and more likely to attack when frightened. They are unable to kill the dragon; and do what they can to survive despite it. Many flee to other worlds and live there instead.

There are Energy Wells found in the End; these serve as feeding grounds for the Endermen, as well as their link to other worlds. Without the aid of the energy wells, the Endermen will not make it to the overworld. These open and close periodically, and while they are open they all lead to a similar area. They will come out anywhere within a few miles. TO get back to their own world they ride the Energy Well back. It can be used until it closes up. They can stay open anywhere from a few days, to hundreds or even thousands of years.

**Attribute** – Darkness and Void

**Strengths** – Teleportation ability, supernatural strength, stealth, able to see very well in complete darkness. Speed, stamina. Razor sharp claws that can slash through most things. Their sharp teeth, which aren't as sharp or deadly as their claws. Their teeth are more for show then actual use. Endermen have extremely keen senses. They have sharp eyeshight and can see perfectly in complete darkness, their noses are incredibly keen; they can tell a lot about you with a single breath of your scent. Their ears are also incredibly keen. It is hard to sneak up on one, since they are generally very alert to their surroundings.

**Weaknesses** – Water, fire. Water will kill an Enderman very quickly and leaves grievous wounds; looking as if the Enderman was splashed with acid. Fire hurts and burns them, and many try to rid themselves of it by teleporting. The fire teleports with them, and they will panic and teleport repeatedly until it goes out. Most things are gotten rid of through teleports. Those with experience with fire will often just drop to the ground and roll to put it out.

**Sexual Dimorphism **– Yes, but subtle.  
Ender males and females look very similar. Genitals are internal, though gender can be told through subtle differences in their bodies, demeanor, and voice.

Male: A sheath-like slit more towards the front of the crotch. Males are generally more rugged in appearance, with fiercer features. Not quite as tall as the females. Males usually appear slightly more muscular, and aren't curvy. The chest has semi-defined pecs. Male limbs are a bit thicker. A male's genitals are all kept internal; only emerging in a state of arousal. Otherwise, it is kept safe and protected inside. Their vocalizations are a little lower and rougher. Most notably the growl. A male Ender's growl has a deep, rough note that the female's growl does not. His purr is also deeper and rougher. Males are generally more passive and calm.

Females The female has a slit on the bottom of her crotch, not very visible from the front. This slit is very subtle, and less visible then the male's 'sheath'.

Females are slightly taller and slimmer then males. They have finer features, and more feminine faces. Their limbs are slightly longer and thinner, and their hips a bit wider. Their bodies have subtle curves, flowing from shoulders to hips, wider then a male's to allow for child birth. Their pecs are less defined, looking generally softer. While an Ender female does not have breasts, the flesh on her chest is softer and slightly rounder in appearance then the firmer flesh of the male's chest. A female Ender has no need for breasts; they feed their young by sharing energy with them.

A female Ender's voice is slightly higher in pitch then a male. Her growl has a smoother note and her purr is softer and quieter. Females have a tendency to be a bit more aggressive then males, and while she looks more delicate, she is actually stronger.

Their entire colony can feed the child, since Enders feed on energy and do not need solid food; so if the mother dies the others can care for the child.

**Reroduction and Gestation** -

Endermen attract mates through scent.

A female Ender will enter a receptive state every so often. There is no real pattern to this, but a female raising a child can not enter this state as long as the child is still feeding off of her energy. This is the only time she can become pregnant. It lasts for roughly two weeks or until she finds a suitable mate. She gives off a very strong scent, that rouses the males into excitement; causing them to follow her an attempt to impress her. She is able to breed only once in this state, then her receptive state is over; so she must choose the sire carefully. The males will scuffle among themselves, and the strongest, healthiest males will compete to gain her attention. Once the female has chosen, the other males will give up and find another release. Often in the form of a female who is not receptive; since she can not become pregant she does not care about the health or strength of the male.

Even though Enders like it rough in bed, it is considered shameful to take her against her will. A female must make it known she wants the male's attentions; even if she wants him to take her roughly in a display of his strength. Any male who does take a female against her will will be turned on and killed by the others in his Colony, and even if he somehow manages to escape, no other Colony will accept him.

Once the female chooses her suitor and and they mate, her receptive cycle ends. It takes a few days to know if it was successful. After a few days, if the mating was successful, her scent will change to announce that she is pregnant. If it does not take, she will have to wait until her next receptive cycle to try again.

Early on in the pregnancy, the female isn't too badly effected. She feels a bit tired, and cranky. Ender females do not become morning sick, though if she does eat while she is pregnant she could potentially end up throwing it back up. She does get mood swings. She can be cuddling with the father of her offspring one minute, and snarling and lashing out at him the next. Even if she does draw blood, it is never enough to do any real damage and he will heal from it in minutes. As the pregnancy progresses, she becomes more and more tired, spending most of her time feeding and sleeping. She needs as much energy as she can get to support herself and her growing offspring. If she can not feed enough, the offspring will either be born early and small, stillborn, or miscarried.

She won't teleport nearly as often, since she needs to conserve her energy as much as she can.

As the time for birth comes near, the female will become incredibly restless, and start looking for a good, safe, comfortable place to give birth. They prefer not to give birth where they sleep due to the bloody mess it leaves behind. Before the dragon, this would be in her home; but after the dragon this is usually somewhere in the overworld, or hidden away somewhere in the End where she hopes the dragon won't find her. A female prefers to be alone during birthing, and will chase any other Ender away that is near with growling and snapping teeth once her water breaks. Naturally, the fluids in her womb are not water based; they are thicker and almost oil-like.

Once her water breaks, labor can last anything from an hour, to a day's time. She stays quiet and lets nature take its course until the baby enters the world, announcing its arrival with high-pitched keening cries. She will then cut the umbelical cord with a swipe of her claw and teleport a few feet with the child, which leaves the newborn dry and clean, before she holds it close and starts sharing her energy with it. She does not allow any others near until she passes the afterbirth, then teleports again to clean herself. After this she will go to where she likes to sleep, usually a bed she or others in her colony made from things they brought back from the Overworld. Exhausted after the ordeal of giving birth and giving her newborn a strong boost of her energy, she falls asleep with it.

Females are pregnant for about the same amount of time as humans are; though Ender perception of time is VERY different then human. Humans have the sun, and the moon; night and day. The Ender's home is in perpetual darkness. Children grow at about the same rate, as well.

Females do not nurse their young; but rather provide energy to them until they are old enough to gather energy on their own. Females are extremely protective of their children. An Ender will not hurt a child, of any race. They will defend a child, of any race, fiercely. An Ender protecting their offspring is incredibly dangerous. Children can not teleport on their own without guidance; thus the parent can't teleport away if they feel their child is in danger, and will attack until their 'attacker' is dead, not just knock them down and run. Every time a human or other sentient has died at the hands of an Enderman, it has been one defending their offspring.

**Babies and Children; Enders growing up** – Ender babies are born very, very small. They are long and lanky in build, and usually don't open their eyes for a day or two. Ender babies are very quiet, and don't need diapers. They rarely ever cry out; in fact, they only do if they are frightened or hurt. At this point, they let out several loud high-pitched keening cries, then go quiet. This is enough to summon a RAGING mother to ts side. Ender mothers are EXTREMELY protective of their children. An angry Ender mother makes a raging grizzly bear look like a purring kitten. Their ability to teleport makes them even more dangerous.  
The babies depend completely on their parents and the others in their colony for survival. They are unable to teleport. As they hit 8 or 9, they are able to feed on their own, and can teleport small distances. They can not control their teleportation well and generally won't try without an older Ender's guidance. This is when they are 'weaned' off of their mother's energy. She stops feeding them, and they must feed themselves. (If they have trouble, though, she will give them a boost; Ender mothers aren't cruel.)

As they age, they naturally gain more control over their teleportating ability. At about 13-15, they reach sexual maturity. By this point they can teleport fairly well; and around 18 to 20, they stop growing and achieve their full height. They usually stay with their parents until full maturity, and after that remain with their Colony of birth.

Ender children are incredibly awkward and clumsy until they grow into their long legs. They hurt themselves frequently, but this only kick-starts their natural healing ability.

Ender children are known for getting themselves into trouble, constantly. They are mischievous, playful, energetic, and insatiably curious. The entire colony works to keep the children safe and alive.

Female children are a bit more energetic then males.

Young males love to playfight and spar among themselves. These playfights grow more intense once they near adolescence, roughly around 12-15 years old or so. Sometimes, these playfights get a bit too intense, leaving one or both young males bloody. They step away to heal, which is usually finished within minutes. Once healed, they go at it again.. Adolescent males are constantly tussling, wrestling, and play-fighting, which only grows worse the closer to adulthood they get. While these bouts of snapping, screaming, growling, and snarling looks terrifying and deadly, they look far, far, FAR worse then they actually are. As males get older, they mellow out considerably, and only face off against other males in contests of strength in the presence of a receptive female. They do this to try to impress her. They usually don't mellow out fully until around 30 or so; around 20-30 they are fully mature, but have bouts of wild, child-like energetic playfulness.

As a female reaches adolescence, she starts to mellow out and become more passive. She starts to show interest in the male's battles, and starts to show more interest in those that win these fights. Most of the time, she will avoid a mate when she has her first receptive cycle, since her body isn't fully grown at this point and not likely able to sustain an offspring for long. The first receptive cycle generally happens around 13-15 years of age, much like a human female. Most males will not attempt to impress a young female unless they themselves are young; Even if she is sexually mature, she is still considered a child. Most of the time, even if she DOES find a mate, it will not take since her body is not ready to sustain pregnancy.

Her parents will usually stay near, and chase off any male that shows any interest in her. The first receptive cycle usually only lasts a few days, getting gradually longer as she gets older and her body finishes maturing. If a female is not ready to have a child of her own, she will hide away and ignore or chase off any males that try to gain her attention. As she gets older, her receptive cycles will gradually get longer, until they even out at the roughly two weeks long when she is around 20 years old. Most females prefer not to have a child until they have gained enough experience and strength to protect their child. Young mothers are far more likely to be aggressive and attack anything they see as a threat then older mothers who are more experienced in raising, guiding, and protecting a child.

**Lifespan** – Enders live anywhere from around 8,000 - 10,000 years naturally. As they start to approach the end of their lifespan, their Ender Pearls get less and less effective. This leaves them unable to feed as efficiently or teleport as far. Their healing ability starts to slow down as well; and eventually goes away completely. Eventually, their body can no longer repair the damage done by age, and they grow weak and tired. When they sense their time is near, they surround themselves by friends and family. They say their goodbyes, before slipping away peacefully. Most often in their sleep.

**Level of Intelligence **– Feral Sentience. A mix of wild, feral instinct and logical mind, emotion, and reasoning. Capable of a full range of emotion. While many things go beyond their understanding, Enders are very intelligent and can usually figure things out. They love to learn and are insatiably curious.

**Language** – A series of cooing, chattering, growling, chirping, other such vocalizations. Their voices sound very staticy, almost like a radio that is a bit out of tune. The tone of their sounds, and their posture are also very important to their speech. They are not capable of human speech, so their language is very different. Emotion is expressed through sound. Ender are VERY vocal. Their vocalizations, whether speaking or not, show their emotion and mood. One who spends enough time with one can learn to read them completely without even looking at them. It is safer to approach one who is calm; their sounds are generally soft, and gentle cooing. They also greet those they care about in this manner.

They can not speak human language – at least not very well. It comes out hard to understand though they can form some words. They can, though, learn to understand human speech with some time and effort. Their language is much simpler so many words and concepts they do not understand. A human can learn Enderspeak, and could possibly even imitate the sounds – but again it would be hard, since body language and tone of voice is every bit as important to Enderspeak as their voice.

Sound is very important to them, since this is how they communicate their mood and emotion. They vocalize constantly, often soft, frequent cooing and chirring; even quiet chirps from time to time.

Sometimes the body language and slight change in pitch can have a HUGE difference on what the Enderman is saying

Example::

They growl, long staticy growls, when scared, angry/aggressive, or aroused.

Scared/Defensive – They crouch lower to the ground, staring up at their aggressor. Mouth opens wide, and eyes open wide. The pitch is higher, with a slight waver to it. They swipe at their aggressor in an attempt to make them back off. If the aggressor keeps coming, they either teleport away, or charge.

Angry/Aggressive – The tone is very deep and low, puncuated by the occasional staticy scream-like sound. They stand tall, their arms out to the sides, heads up and eyes narrowed. Mouth opens wide to show all their teeth. The take quick steps towards their target, clicking their teeth together, and lunging.

Aroused – They also growl when aroused, but this takes on a different pitch. It's soft and wavering. They shift from foot to foot, relaxed but alert at the same time. The growl fades off into soft clicks and chirps, then rises again. It sounds similar to a purr. Their mouth is only partially open, showing part of their teeth.

Showing part of the teeth is a sign of good intentions. When their mouth is only half open, it means they mean no harm. Fully open means fear, anger, or aggression.

Endermen purr when pleased or happy. Sounds a bit like radio static mixed with a purring cat.

They let out a long, wavering whine, a keening sound, when injured or sad.

They do cry tears. These tears are not water based, and turn to tiny, glowing purple gems when they leave their eyes. A mother will usually keep her child's first tears.

**Naming - **An Ender has two names. The vocal name that is called, and their energy signature. The Energy Signature within each Enderpearl is different, and this is how they recognize eachother. The name is simply their vocalization to put sound to this energy. Ender names are sounds – not words, thus hard to translate, so when a human gets to know them they just say what the name sounds like in their own laguage. The Ender are smart enough to know the name the humans have given them, if they get close enough to one.

**Temperament **– Generally calm and passive. Observers. Shy; they prefer to remain hidden. They can become highly aggressive if threatened, and will fight until they feel the threat has passed. This makes them dangerous, due to differences in how they, and most other humanoids, express emotion.

Social creatures, they prefer to be in the company of others of their own kind.

Enders find the Overworld fascinating. They enjoy gathering various stones, materials, and such, and taking them back with them to their home. They are particularly fond of grass, flowers, plants, and other growing things. Anything colorful or shiny will catch an Ender's eyes, and they will take it with them. They often come back for more grass because the grass they brought back quickly dries out.

**Culture** – Endermen have a very simple culture, really. A lot of the wild, feral side of them works into this. They don't really have a leader or ruler, and generally just live together. They protect females who are pregnant or with young, though the father is the one who protects the most. They do not choose a mate. Reproduction has nothing to do with feelings of love for them, but rather to make offspring. They do though, share very close bonds of friendship.

They gather into groups, generally called Colonies. The closest they have to a leader is the eldest of the colony. The eldest has been alive the longest, and can provide the younger generations with knowledge and teaching. The elder ones are respected. If one Ender goes against the colony, or hurts another without provocation, the entire colony will turn on that one. They won't kill him or her, but he or she will have to find a new colony, or survive on his or her own depending on how badly they offended their fellows.  
They tolerate mistakes in children more then in adults. Children are still learning, and can be taught. Adults know better.

These colonies can harbor anything from a small handful of Endermen, to hundreds of them. The Elder position is not limited to just one; if there is more then one elder, they are all looked up to and view eachother as equals.

**Diet** – Energy. Endermen do not eat, or drink. They could eat if they wanted, but the thought has never crossed an Ender's mind. They see no reason to do so. They either congregate in numbers around Energy Wells, or go to the Overworld, or 'Brightworld' as they call it, to feed. Energy wells last longer if they use them for transit and feed on the energy of the world they are connected to rather then feed from the Energy Well itself, so they prefer to enter the Brightworld; both to feed and to gather anything interesting they find. Generally, a few hours taking in the ambient energy around them is good enough. They prefer darkness because it is familiar to them. Sunlight does not hurt Enders; in fact, once they get used to the brightness many actually enjoy it; it provides a lot of energy, but also leaves them out in the open and easier to see.

**Relationship to other Sentients** – Paranoid and afraid due to bad runins and misunderstandings, but very Curious. Enders find other races frightening and strange. They are able to ingest water; which is utterly deadly to an Ender. Due to their frightening appearance, other races have often attacked and killed Endermen, which has not made things any better. A direct stare to the eyes without permission is a sign of challenge, or threat; and our fear reaction is a threat reaction to them. When an Enderman is about to attack, they fully open their mouths,showing their teeth, scream, and charge. A human opens their mouth and shows their teeth when they scream; This makes the Ender feel threatened, and it will attack in self defense. Once the threat his disabled, the Enderman prefers to run away. Because of this, many people have terrible tales to tell about the creatures. They come back, bleeding from grievous injuries with stories of attack from a lone dark figure that moved with unnatural speed and screamed like a banshee. What they do not realize is that if the Ender had intended to kill them it would have; their strength is 10 times that of a human. And once the human is down, the Ender is gone.

**Anatomy** – Generally humanoid with some distinct differences. Long and lanky. Unusually long arms and large clawed hands. Digigrade. Four sharp talons on feet. Look skinny. Similar setup of organs. Blood is deep purple black, slight glow. Their chest contains an orb just below their heart called the Enderpearl. This is the source of their teleportation abilities, as well as allowing them to process and take in energy. It sends this energy out through the rest of their body. Occasionally, it produces smaller pearls, which are left behind when an Ender teleports; the buproduct of their teleportation, and diet of ambient energy and the method used by their Enderpearl. These smaller Pearls can be used to teleport once or twice, but cause pain due to instability. The main pearl can allow a human to be more like an Ender; able to subsist on energy and teleport. Taking an Ender's pearl, though, is a good way to anger them. Each Enderpearl is unique in its own way, in color, texture, and energy; it is like their name. Their identity. In this sense, it is like their heart.  
When an Ender dies, the Enderpearl is all that is left behind. They call it "heartstone" in their language. This is kept by those closest, in a place of honor to remember the dead Ender. The smaller byproduct pearls, though, they don't really care about. These are useless to them. They are either ignored, or discarded.

Since they do not eat, they do not use the bathroom. They have no need to. An Ender CAN eat if he wants. All energy will be extracted, before the remains are left behind in the same manner as the smaller pearls; but instead of shining gems it's dust.

Their tears have a slight glow to them, and form into tiny, softly glowing purple gems. They are quite beautiful, and a mother often keeps their child's first tears as a memory.

Some say you can feel a slight echo of the emotion felt at the shedding of the tear when you hold it.

Their skin is very thick and tough. It takes a lot of effort, and a sharp blade to get through it.

They have spines on their back, that come out when angry or frightened. Their vertebrae extend out, forming spikes of solidified energy. They don't serve much of a purpose, other then to intimidate other males when competing for the attention of a receptive female. They are similar to their claws, the vertebrae growing into a horn-like spike, then retracting and disappearing. This ability is due to them not being of fully physical nature.

Endermen are very, very light. While they stand an average of nine feet tall, they rarely weigh any more then 100 pounds; this being because of they are not made of the state of matter found in other worlds. Their state of matter behaves much like solidified energy; this makes them extremely light, but also very strong.

Their claws are somewhat retractable. Unless brought out to full length, they are smaller and more manageable, thus allowing the Ender to handle objects that would otherwise be hard to handle with long, sharp claws always at full length. They do not retract like a cat's claws, but rather lengthen, and shorten themselves. The mechanism is purely energy based. This is only on their hands; foot claws are not retractable. When retracted, the claws are not as sharp, and less likely to do accidental damage. They can be lengthened at will, or in periods of intense emotion. Usually anger or fear.

**Recessive Genes present in Ender DNA** -

Some Endermen are born with dewclaws. This is a recessive gene, more common in females. While both males and females can show this rare gene, the females are twice as likely to show it. Both parents must either have, or carry, the dewclaw gene for it to show in an offspring.

Some Endermen have a heel spur. This is more common in males then females. This is also recessive. Both parents must be carriers of the gene for it to pass on.

Some Endermen are unable to retract their claws. This is very rare; but when it does show up it is not much of a hindrance. They learn to deal with their claws permenantly out and at full length. In most cases, their back spines don't retract either in males, so they have a permenant line of spikes down their spine.

Some VERY RARE Endermen are born unable to extend their claws or back spikes – this IS a hindrance, since they use their claws a lot. Mostly in battles with other males. Most males who can not extend their claws can not win a fight against another male, and thus have no chance at impressing a female.

There is an extremely rare genetic condition where an Enderman is unable to teleport. An Enderman that can not teleport does not survive long, unless he or she has another Enderman to teleport him since they teleport to get away from danger. Endermen that can not teleport have reduced particles, and weak auras. They also can't process energy correctly, and thus are usually at least 2-3 feet shorter then the rest. While this condition is genetic, it is not a carried gene. It is believed to be a rare and harmful mutation. This condition does not become apparent until the age the Enderman learns to teleport, and has to feed on their own. Once they are not subsisting on their mother's energy, they must feed on their own. Unable to feed on their own, they usually die within a few days of 'weaning' without the help of the rest of the Colony. If they survive, the Colony will all help by sharing their energy. They do not outcast the disabled Ender; instead, they all work to keep their family member alive.

Some Endermen have very faint markings on their skin that isn't quite as dark as the rest of them. (Slight spotting, or striping)

This only shows in certain light.

**Other Ideas**

Endermen can teleport other beings. It does take a little more energy, but generally does not bother the Enderman. They teleport things of any size. It is dizzying for the person being teleported and can cause sickness; until the person gets used to it.

Endermen actually find humans frightening and unsettling. They can ingest water, which kills Enders, and shoot it out of their bodies (In their minds of course). This makes them very defensive, and some will attack with a mere look out of fear. This is not helped by humans expressing emotion through face rather then voice, and some expressions being very different.

The open mouth scream, an expression of fear to a human, is a clear threat to an Ender. They will feel threatened and attack instantly.

Enders do not need to bathe. They get clean through teleportation. They can't teleport nearly as well when injured or sick. They can get sick; though this is rare. Ends with being very tired and lethargic. If not able to get enough energy to sustain themselves during this time, they die. Health can be told by the floating, glowing particles and aura around them. Dull, decreased particles means the Ender is either injured, or sick. The origin of this aura is unknown; has to do with the Ender's supernatural origins.

Enders have changed after the arrival of the dragon. More have fled to the overworld and females have actually started raising their children in dark, unpopulated areas of various worlds.

Endermen deeply value friendship, and as such are insanely loyal. Gain one as a friend and they will die for you. Gain their trust and they will do anything for you. They are very caring and gentle and will never hurt somebody they care about. They greet those they care about with soft chirps. They greet those they respect with a coo followed by two sharp chirps. This simple greeting can tell a LOT about the status of an Ender in their colony.

They have very little concept of personal space. Endermen are very touchy with eachother. They spend a lot of time cuddling and generally being near eachother. They are VERY fond of touching. They often stay very near those they care about.

They have no concept of doors. They have no shame in nudity. Enders do not wear clothes. Some, though, may decorate themselves with gems and things they have found. Their homes are open, and they come and go as they please. They don't steal from eachother. An Ender who does steal is often attacked by their fellows, and driven away if the action continues.

There are a lot more males then females. For every one female there are at least 10-20 males. So competition to carry on one's genes is fierce. You are many times more likely to find a male Ender then a female, even if both genders look quite similar. While males do tend to fight over a mate, these scuffles are never severe. They are noisy as hell, and there is usually a little blood; but they look way worse then they are.

Since the arrival of the dragon, some Enders have become extremely aggressive towards others. There are some colonies that worship the dragon, and deify it. They are hated by the others who feel it is treason against their kind to worship the beast that has destroyed their way of life. Fights ending in the death of one Ender were once extremely rare, but with the arrival of the dragon it's started to happen more and more often.

The sounds of two fighting Endermen is loud and horrible to hear. Very loud with a lot of screams and snarls and growls. And if two are fighting, more are likely to get involved from both colonies to defend their loved ones. They lash out with their fangs and claws, snapping and slashing. With the dragon's rule, more and more Enders have become viciously aggressive, so sadly fights break out constantly.

Colonies that worship the dragon are extremely dangerous, especially to their own kind.

If the dragon is killed, the Enders would turn on those loyal to the dragon. It would be bloody; much life would be lost, but things would go back to normal after a time. Endermen are very resilient. If their population went down too drastically, more females would become receptive more often, and more female children would be born.

Enders are very graceful. When not teleporting they tend to move in long, gentle strides.


End file.
